The Nutcracker Pirate
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: On Christmas Eve; Clara finds herself thrown into an adventure filled with danger and mystery. Chased by a vengeful Dark One; Can Clara and her beloved Nutcracker return to their true forms? AU Inspired by the story of The Nutcracker.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: No Ordinary Nutcracker**

* * *

It was a pleasant winter morning within the kingdom of Misthaven and both Clara and her Aunt Elizabeth were in the village doing some last minuet Christmas shopping,

"Surely we have everything on your list by now, Aunt Elizabeth" Clara said whilst awkwardly carrying a large collection of parcels,

"It never hurts to do an extra bit of Christmas shopping, Clara" she told her with an excited tone as they entered the toy shop and began looking around whilst Clara placed the parcels carefully by the door before beginning to walk around the shop, having a look at the freshly carved toys as she did.

* * *

Clara's eyes fell on a festive Nutcracker that stood proudly upon the surface of the counter and she smiled softly before picking him up carefully,

"He's wonderful" she said more to herself as she moved his arm up and then down which enabled his mouth to open and close,

"Perhaps but he's not my best work" the toy maker said with a grumble, going to take him from Clara but she gently took a step back, holding the nutcracker to her chest,

"No... He's perfect. I'd like to buy him if that's ok" she said gently and she couldn't help but notice the toy maker's slight frustration and anger,

"... I suppose that wouldn't be a problem... Allow me to wrap him up for you" he offered, holding his hands out for the nutcracker and she reluctantly handed him over and the toy maker got a box from beneath the counter and some tissue paper to wrap the toy in safely but Clara's face dropped when she heard a sickening crack,

"Oh dear... See, I told you he was not my best work" the toy maker said whilst holding up the nutcracker's wooden hand that had _accidentally_ snapped off but Clara stepped up to the counter, taking the wooden hand as well as the nutcracker from the man's hands with a firm expression,

"It's quite alright... I'll fix him when I get home" she said before placing some coins on the counter and looked towards her Aunt,

"Can I go ahead home?... I'll get some hot chocolate ready for us on the stove" she said and her aunt nodded with a smile; Clara was quick to hurry out the door with the toy maker glaring after her,

"Pleasure doing business with you... Dearie" he practically growled as she left.

It was a few hours later that you could find Clara sitting by the fireplace on the couch as she tried to reattach the nutcracker's hand only to now avail and she sighed sadly,

"I'm sorry but don't worry. I'll take you to the carpenter's as soon as he is reopen. I'm sure he can reattach your hand and make you as good as new" she said encouragingly and the firelight caused the nutcracker's glass eyes to dance... Making it look as if the nutcracker had... Winked at her and Clara shook her head quickly brushing the idea away from her mind but she smiled softly, placing the wooden hand, safely away within her sewing box for safe keeping before placing the nutcracker on the table next to her,

"Goodnight, Nutcracker" she bid with a soft smile and pressed a soft kiss to his wooden cheek before laying her head down on the couch and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was as the clock struck midnight and Clara still continued to sleep peacefully, not seeing her nutcracker begin to glow as a dark shadow approached the toy,

"I knew I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance" the shadow growled but the Nutcracker smirked up at the figure,

"Not today, Crocodile" he returned, jumping from the table but the dark figure caught him in a magical hold,

"It's a good thing you're made of wood. The fire can finish you off for me" the figure said with an evil smirk on his face and used his magic to dangle the nutcracker above the fireplace,

"NO!" Clara yelled having woken from her sleep and she tackled the dark figure to the ground, knocking the Christmas tree over as she did so and the nutcracker landed safely in a pile of soot and the intruder growled,

"You're going to regret that, Dearie" the man growled,

"Leave he be, Dark one!" the nutcracker yelled as Clara looked up at the golden scaled creature with a terrified expression,

"Do you really think you're a match for me, little mouse?... Hmmmm, That seems like a good idea" he said smugly before waving his hand causing Clara to begin glowing and her body shrank but before the dark one could bring his foot down upon her; The Nutcrack grabbed her hand within his wooden own,

"Run!" he yelled before pulling her to safety within a mouse hole in the skirting board,

"NO!" the dark one yelled in frustration, launching after them but it was too late and he growled before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Clara was still shaking in fear as The Nutcracker checked the coast was clear,

"Wh... Who was that?" she asked timidly,

"The dark one. I trust you'd heard of him" the wooden toy replied before smiling as he pulled the hook from a broken bauble and placed it over his bare wooden wrist,

"He... The dark one?... Yes, I've heard of him but... Why was he trying to kill you?... Plus he ruined your uniform" she said sadly and the nutcracker looked down at what had been a painted navy uniform but had been turned black due to the soot he had landed in,

"It's no problem. I think it makes me look even more dashing, don't you think, lass?" he enquired with a charming smirk,

"This isn't funny, Nutcracker!" Clara yelled causing the toy to chuckle,

"My name isn't Nutcracker" he told her but Clara was still freaking out that she didn't hear him talking,

"What if he comes back?" she asked in a worried tone,

"Don't worry. We'll be long gone before he comes back" the nutcracker assured before beginning the journey further into the mouse hole's darkness,

"What do you mean we?... Can't you turn me back?... You know... To my normal size?" she asked with desperate awkwardness,

"I'm afraid not. Only the Sugarplum Princess has the power to break the dark one's spell but she lives within the kingdom of SugarCane" the nutcracker told her,

"The... Sugarplum Princess?" she pressed skeptically and her nutcracker chuckled,

"Yes I know it sounds ridiculous but she's your only hope of regaining your true form. She's also the only way I can once again become Human" the nutcracker told her as she absentmindedly followed him,

"You were human?" she asked,

"Yes... The name's Killian" he introduced,

"And who might you be?" he asked,

"I... I'm Clara" she answered, looking around the surrounding darkness timidly,

"If we have to travel to the kingdom of SugarCane then..." she tried,

"Why are we going further into a mouse hole?" he finished for her,

"Well, the Kingdom of SugarCane is filled with villages of candy, sweets and treats which the residents are very proud and protective of. However the kingdom's mice and rats use various tunnels and portals to travel to this world to steal food" Killian told her,

"So this mouse hole is really a... AHHHHHHHH!" she cried out suddenly as both she and the nutcracker suddenly fell into a swirling portal before landing in a freezing pile of snow and ice.

* * *

 **Review for Chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Journey Through SugarCane**

* * *

Clara felt herself stir but also shiver as a gentle hand shook her shoulder in a gentle manner,

"Clara?... Clara you need to wake up" a voice said with a concerned tone and she slowly opened her eyes to find the nutcracker standing over her,

"Wh... What happened?" she mumbled, taking hold of the nutcracker's hand and hook as he helped her to stand,

"I believe the fright of the fall caused you to fall unconscious. Are you alright?" he asked and watched her nod, not looking at him as she hugged herself due to the cold,

"You... try and stay warm and I'll try and find us a way out of this ice cave" he told her before moving towards one of the walls that made up the cave and attempted to use his sword to break through but it was no use,

"Solid ice. There's no way for us to break through but perhaps we could dig our way our from under it" he suggested, turning back to see Clara sitting down weakly and he rushed towards her,

"No Clara. We can't stay her" Killian told her as he tried to make her stand back up but Clara didn't have the strength,

"I... I just need to rest for a moment" she murmured as her eyelids became heavy and she lied her head down upon the snowy floor and Killian's concern grew as he saw her skin turning blue due to the cold,

"Clara I need you to stay away. You can't sleep, Clara. If you sleep then you won't wake up" he told her desperately, falling to his knees and pulled her body up and let her rest against his wooden chest,

"Stay warm, Clara. Stay warm" he instructed gently but looked up curiously as a glowing snowflake fell from one of the roof icicles,

"Clara... Look" he encouraged gentle and she managed to open her eyes weakly,

"Wh... What is that?... A firefly?" she asked tiredly and Killian helped her to stand with him and shook his head,

"No. A snow fairy" he corrected and the light flew closer to Clara allowing her to see her true form,

"I... I've never seen a fairy before" she said and the fairy flew to Clara's hand and began trying to pull her somewhere by her finger and Clara couldn't help but giggle,

"What?" she asked and Killian chuckled,

"I think she likes you" the nutcracker told her,

"I'm afraid she can't dance with you right now. This space is far too cold for her" Killian told the fairy who pouted before looking at the ceiling and gave a whistle that came out like the tingling of bells and more glowing snowflakes fell from the ceiling, beginning to dance around as both Killian and Clara could watch in amazement.

* * *

As the fairy's dance concluded, the fairy's allowed the ice wall to melt completely and the warm sun fell upon Killian and Clara's faces and they made their way outside; Killian had to assist Clara and hesistantly let her go once some of the color returned to her cheeks,

"Can you walk by yourself from here?" he asked and Clara nodded,

"Yes... Thank you" Clara told him before looking at the magnificent view, seeing a castle in the far distance,

"Is that where the princess lives?" she asked and Killian nodded,

"Yes. Milah is sure to help us once we reach the castle. It should take us three days to get there by foot" he told her and Clara smiled at him knowingly,

"So... You and the sugarplum princess are... Close?" she asked and if Killian wasn't made of wood, Clara was certain that she would have seen his cheeks turn red,

"Yes... There was a time that she and the dark one were... together" Killian mumbled,

"Together in what way?" she pressed with an accusing tone,

"I guess you could say that they were... Married at some point" he grumbled and Clara could only shake her head in amusement,

"I see so the dark one's turning you into a nutcracker was justified" she concluded as they began walking down the trail,

"Oh believe me it was not justified. Him and Milah had grown apart and Milah fell in love with me and I with her. Is that so wrong?" he asked in defense,

"I guess not but you still should have kept your distance from her when you realized that there was something between you both already knowing that she was a married woman" Clara reasoned,

"Forgive me if I don't take advice from a woman whom is obviously not attached in any way" Killian grumbled, gesturing to her hand that wore no ring,

"Oh go crack a nut" Clara said firmly with a glare aimed at him before walking off ahead and Killian rolled his glass eyes,

"Women" he grumbled as he continued after her.

* * *

Clara and the nutcracker traveled all day before making camp for the night and Clara couldn't help but notice the nutcracker twisting his wooden hooked wrist,

"Does it hurt?" she asked gently,

"Oh so you're talking to me now?" he asked with a mocking tone causing her to roll her eyes,

"Forgive me for being concerned" she replied sarcastically,

"You need not concern yourself, lass. Being made of wood has its perks. One being the fact that I can't feel pain" Killian grumbled as he removed the bauble hook from his wrist before continuing to twist his wooden wrist,

"Just because you can't feel physical pain doesn't mean that you are immune to phantom pain" Clara told him before standing and sat next to him, holding out her hand,

"Let me see" she insisted and Killian grumbled, reluctantly placing his wooden wrist in her hand and she began inspecting the damage,

"Well, it's a clean break and none of the paint is damaged so if your princess can transport us back to my home before she turns us back to normal then she can retrieve your hand from my sewing kit and reattach your hand before turning you back into a human and return me to my normal size" she said and Killian nodded but was silent for a moment,

"I guess... I do find it a bit uncomfortable even though I can't feel it" he admitted and Clara could only smile,

"Don't worry. It won't bother you once Milah restores it" she assured him,

"You're not going to tease me about the fact that you're right?" he asked and she shook her head,

"What would be the point in doing that?" she asked causing Hook to frown in confusion,

"You get some sleep... I'll take first watch" Killian told her standing but Clara noticed his confusion,

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned but Killian shook his head,

"No everything is fine" he assured before moving off to patrol the area, leaving Clara to get some sleep.

* * *

 **What is bothering Killian? We'll find out as the story continues! Please review in order to unlock chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Selfless Gesture**

* * *

Killian looked at the castle in the distance before sighing sadly,

"Can't sleep?" Clara asked from behind him and he turned towards her,

"I'm a nutcracker. I don't sleep but you should be. We have a long journey come dawn if we want to reach the mountain pass by the end of the day" Killian said firmly and hated the fact that Clara still smiled at him,

"I'm no fool, Killian. What's on your mind?" she asked gently,

"Besides impatience? " he warned in a sarcastic tone but Clara still smiled up at him knowingly and she watched him sigh in defeat, turning back to look at the castle as she came to stand by his side,

"When Milah turns me back... I have no idea what will happen" he murmured,

"Well... Won't you get married and... Rule SugarCane together?" she asked causing Killian to sigh once again and he began walking away from her,

"I'm no prince" he grumbled and Clara looked after him with a sad expression,

"Then what are you?" she asked, making Killian stop in his tracks,

"I... There was a time when myself and my brother were in the royal navy together... We were the perfect team. The Brothers' Jones. Residents of the kingdom would call us" Killian said with a bright smile that made Clara smile herself,

"You had a brother?" she pressed gently and watched Killian nod,

"His name was Liam... He died from a poison known as dreamshade during a mission we were on for the king... Milah's father" Killian told her sadly, turning back to face her,

"I lost my brother and because of that... I turned to a life of piracy" he admitted but Killian was surprised to see no hatred or disgust in her eyes,

"Killian, I am so sorry" she told him but Killian still looked down at the ground in shame and Clara stepped towards him, taking his wooden hand in her own,

"You are far more than a nutcracker, a pirate and even a prince, Killian" Clara told him softly, lifting her hand and pressed it against his hard chest,

"Just because I can't feel it... I know there's a heart deep inside that wooden chest of yours and I know that you will be a wonderful husband to Milah... She won't care that you don't want to be a prince or a king. She'll love that you will just be by her side" Clara assured him but Killian looked unsure,

"How do you know?" he asked almost desperately,

"I just do" Clara replied with a smile,

"You sound like someone who has been in love before" he pointed out gently and couldn't help but notice the smile fade from her face as she stepped away from him, shyly,

"That is one story without a happy ending" she murmured, going to sit beside the camp fire that was still glowing faintly and Killian looked at her curiously before going and sitting on the log across from her own,

"What was his name?" he asked after a long moment of silence,

"... Eric... His name was Eric" Clara answered,

"I... We were engaged and... Then we weren't. It's as simple as that" she finished quickly but Killian saw the tear fall down her cheek,

"Clara" Killian pressed gently and saw her eyes glisten with tears as she raised them to the heavens' trying to be strong,

"I... I was pregnant" she whispered and this caused Killian to look stunned,

"I... It was last winter. I was on my way home and... I fell, hit my head on a rock. Knocked myself out... It began snowing but someone found me... It just wasn't in enough time to save my son" she whispered and Killian quickly stood before going to her side and pulled her into a hug as she silently cried,

"It wasn't your fault" he told her,

"It should have been me. He didn't do anything wrong" she whispered,

"Neither did you" Killian defended her firmly,

"Eric seemed to I did" Clara murmured,

"Wh... What?" Killian pressed and slowly began to realize,

"I... Eric blamed me... Because I lost our baby... That's why he broke off the engagement" Clara whispered and Killian felt his blood boil within his wooden veins,

"That dishonorable bastard" Killian growled but saw that his anger was making nothing better and he pulled Clara close, resting his wooden chin above her head,

"Shhhh" he soothed and it was after a few minuets that he looked down at her only to discover that she had fallen asleep against his chest and he couldn't help but smile softly.

* * *

Killian and Clara reached the mountain pass by the next night and soon stood at the castle gates the morning after that,

"Can I help you both?" a guard asked in a polite and curious manner and Clara could see how nervous was,

"Killian Jones to see Princess Milah" Clara assisted and Killian smiled at her thankfully and the guard also smiled, clicking his heels together,

"Excellent. Follow Me" he instructed before turning and began marching and both Killian and Clara followed after him.

* * *

 **Will Milah be able to transform Killian and Clara back to normal? We'll find out in the next chapter! Review for Chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Sad Goodbyes... No Goodbye At All**

* * *

Princess Milah stood from her throne and a bright smile slowly grew on her face as she saw Killian enter the throne room,

"Killian" she whispered before running to him and hugged him tightly causing him to chuckle as he hugged her back and chuckled lightly,

"Wh... What happened to you?" she asked with happy tears rolling down her cheeks, as she looked at his wooden frame,

"Let's just say that your former husband is still suffering from a few sore spots" Killian answered and Milah pressed multiple kisses to his wooden cheek before finally noticing Clara whom had stepped back, giving the couple their space,

"Killian... Who is this?" Milah asked in quite an awkward tone and Killian smiled, pulling away before bringing Clara forward,

"Milah, allow me to introduce my new friend, Clara. If it weren't for her then your husband would have turned me into firewood" Killian introduced and Clara smiled gently, offering a curtsy,

"It's an honor to finally meet you, your highness" she greeted and Milah smiled brightly,

"Awwwwww, you're so sweet" she proclaimed before hugging her tightly,

"Thank you so much for bringing my Killian home to me" she told her with a bright smile,

"I'll have one of my servants show you to a room. We have much to discuss but... I hope you understand that I would like some time with Killian... Alone... It's been so long since we last saw each other" Milah told her and Clara smiled, nodding in understanding,

"Of course, your highness" she bid gently before following the servant that Milah had called to her side.

* * *

Killian sat whilst Milah prepared a potion to restore his human form,

"Here you are my love" Milah said softly, offering him the silver goblet that contained the potion but she had to assist him due to his wooden limbs restricting his movement but as Killian slowly began to feel the warm liquid flowing down his throat; He slowly felt his wooden muscles begin to loosen and he stood, wobbly with Milah's assistance and Killian caught his reflection within the mirror that stood across the room,

"I... I'm human again" he murmured before smiling down at her,

"You did it" he whispered and Milah smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, which he happily returned and chuckled when she pushed him back on the bed,

"I thought we were expected at dinner" he teased with a charming smirk,

"Dinner can wait" Milah whispered with a seductive smile on her face before initiating another passionate kiss.

* * *

It was sometime later that Killian slept peacefully and Milah smiled up at him softly before rising from the bed and put on her dressing gown before heading downstairs to the kitchens so that she could check the dinner preparations but was surprised to find Clara helping the staff,

"Lady Clara, you really do not need feel like you have to help my chefs" she told her kindly with a smile but Clara shook her head with her own smile as she continued to stir the soup in a boiling pot,

"How is Killian?... Where you able to...?" she asked with a hopeful tone and Milah nodded with a smile before wrapping her arm through her own and coaxed Clara into coming on a walk with her,

"Yes, Killian is human again and whilst I was preparing the potion, he told me of how my former husband performed a shrinking spell on you" Milah told her and Clara nodded,

"Yes... Could you... Turn me back?... Make me my normal size again?" she asked nervously and watched Milah smile brightly,

"Of course. A restoration spell is a very simple enchantment. As is a spell to send you back home... Unless you want to stay here in SugarCane?" Milah asked gently and Clara looked towards the snowy mountain where she and Killian has first entered SugarCane in the first place and she smiled sadly, shaking her head,

"No... I really should return home" Clara said and Milah smiled in understanding,

"Of course. We best get started on that spell then" she said before leading her back into the palace.

* * *

Killian came downstairs, entering the grand dining room and Milah smiled at him brightly,

"There you are. I was just about to send for you. I've made sure that the kitchens are fully stocked with rum now that you've returned" she teased lightly and Killian chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek,

"Thank you, my love" he bid before noticing that the table was only set for two,

"Where is Clara? Is she not joining us?" he asked and Milah sighed,

"I tried to convince her but she said something about really needing to return home. She wanted to try and attempt to patch things up with a former fiance" Milah told him,

"Oh... I guess I thought... I was hoping that I could thank her for saving me and... Well, at least get to say goodbye" he murmured and Milah took his hand in her own with an encouraging smile,

"Just say the word my love and we shall go and see her right now" she told him but Killian shook his head with a slight smile,

"No, it's alright. Let us sit down and enjoy our dinner" he bid and Milah giggled before hugging him tightly causing Killian to chuckle.

* * *

 **Will Killian and Clara see each other again? We'll find out! Review for chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lost**

* * *

Killian uncomfortably fiddled with the collar on his new shirt that Milah had provided with him,

"Milah, is this really necessary?" he asked in a grumble and Milah giggled as she tied his new silk scarf around his neck before once again fixing his collar,

"Yes, Killian. I've already told you. You're to be my companion. My prince and unfortunately. Black leather along with everything else you usually wear is not what prince's wear" she told him,

"But... What if I don't want to be prince?" he asked with an awkward tone and Milah looked at him sadly after a moment,

"You... You don't want to be here with me?" she asked in a murmur,

"Oh no, of course I do. More than anything but... I don't have to be a prince to be the man you love. To be the man who loves you" he told her,

"If you truly loved me then you would understand that the man whom I marry must be presentable to the public" she grumbled with a scowl on her face,

"Milah, please try to understand... There are many things that I still wish to do with my life... I want to sail and see the world... I want to do all of this and possibly more before... I am actually ready to get married" he told her and she looked at him horrified,

"You don't want to marry me?!" she yelled with angry expression,

"I..." Killian tried,

"The truth is... I don't want to marry you whilst I'm still one handed" he fibbed and watched Milah sigh in relief before slowly smiling,

"Oh Killian. I don't care if you have only one hand" she told him and Killian looked at her surprised,

"You... You don't?" he pressed,

"Of course not. I can have my assistant have a prosthetic one made up for you in no time at all" she told him, leaning up and pressed a kiss to his stubble cheek and giggled, brushing her thumb against the scruff,

"Remind me to send up the royal barber so that you can shave" she teased but at the same time meant every word; It was then that a servant entered the room and bowed politely,

"Princess Milah, there are some official documents that require your signature" he informed and Milah nodded,

"Very well. Duty calls" she told Killian before following the servant and Killian sighed sadly after the doors closed behind them and he went and looked out the window, pulling the stupid frilly scarf from his collar and a maid entered with some tea,

"Compliments of the princess, Lord Killian" she bid and Killian held a curious expression for a moment before smiling,

"How much will it cost for you to get me a horse ready in the stables?" he asked,

"You wish to go for an afternoon ride? That will cost you nothing, Lord Killian. I can have a horse ready for you within only 15 minuets" she told him with a polite smile and a curtsy before leaving and Killian looked at his clothes that Milah had thrown over the couch as if they were nothing and he soon grabbed them before moving into the other room to get changed.

* * *

Killian rode to the snow mountains where he soon used the portal to transport him and his steed to Misthaven; He was determined just to see Clara so that he could thank her for everything and he soon found her house as he saw the tree that was still knocked over through the window as he dismounted and he knocked on the door but was slightly confused when a woman whom had obviously been crying answered the door,

"I'm sorry... How can I help you, sir?" she asked as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief,

"I... I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening but... I was looking for a friend of mine... Miss Clara?" Killian explained and watched a rogue tear escape down the woman's wrinkled cheek,

"Clara... I'm so sorry. I thought everyone in the village knew... Clara hasn't been seen for five whole days" she said with a trembling lip,

"But... That's impossible... She... She said she sent her home" Killian murmured,

"What was that?" she asked having not heard him properly but Killian quickly shook his head,

"Nothing but... I assure you, my lady... I'm going to find her and I'm going to bring her home" he assured and Clara's aunt looked at him curiously,

"For some reason, good sir... I believe that you may just do so" she murmured before watching Killian nod before returning to his horse and rode off.

* * *

Milah was still signing documents when Killian returned and entered her study,

"Ahhh there you. Oh Killian I thought we discussed your old clothing" Milah said with a tired tone,

"Yes and I thought you said that you sent, Clara home" he replied firmly causing Milah to lift her hand, signalling her servant to leave as she stood from her chair,

"I don't know what you're accusing me of Killian but I did send your friend home. What is it that has you so upset?" Milah asked with a concerned expression,

"I went to see her and she wasn't there. She's been missing for five whole days and the whole village is looking for her" Killian said firmly,

"How awful... Well I assure you that I have no idea where she is. I wish there was something I could do" Milah told him and watched Killian leave the study but quickly followed after him,

"Where are you going?" Milah asked,

"To find Clara" Killian responded firmly, heading into the courtyard before mounting his waiting horse,

"You will do no such thing" Milah said firmly,

"Oh really. Watch me" he replied just as firmly before riding off as Milah stamped her foot in a childish manner.

* * *

 _ **~ Five Days Earlier ~**_

* * *

A Freezing Clara felt the snow falling upon the skin of her cheeks and she stirred weakly, only to see a dark shadow approaching. The image kept fading in and out as she began loosing consciousness but she soon felt someone lifting her up and began dragging her away. It was sometime later that she felt warmth and slowly opened her eyes to discover that she was lying next to a campfire within a cave,

"Wh... What..." she murmured tiredly, sitting up only to find her movement restricted and she then discovered that her wrist had been shackled to the cave wall and she began frantically trying to free herself only to know avail,

"HELP!" she yelled off into the snowy air, her voice echoing off the cave walls.

* * *

 **Can Killian save Clara? We'll find out as the story continues! Review in order to unlock chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Ringing In My Ears**

* * *

Clara pulled at the chain, trying to free her wrist or even break the chain's bolt to the wall,

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that" a voice mumbled in an unimpressed manner causing Clara to look up to find the dark one entering the cave with a fully loaded satchel which he placed on the floor,

"I demand you set me free!" Clara yelled and watched the dark one roll his eyes,

"You're not a prisoner" he told her, waving his wrist causing the shackle to fall from her own and she looked at him with terror,

"The shackle was simply to stop you from foolishly wandering off into the storm whilst I went and got some medicine for that rather nasty bump on your head" the dark one told her as he retrieved a vial from the satchel as well as a cloth and applied some glowing liquid to it before dabbing it to the bleeding wound on the crown of Clara's head and she winced slightly,

"Tell me. Do you always go and foolishly get yourself lost in snow storms?" the dark one asked in a grumble,

"I didn't go and get myself lost" Clara defended firmly and the creature before her chuckled,

"Oh really, so how did you get way in the middle of the never ending storm?" he asked in a mocking tone and Clara sighed as she thought back before telling the Dark One exactly what had happened.

* * *

 _ **~ Five Days Earlier ~**_

* * *

 _Milah lead Clara into the castle and opened a door revealing a long downward staircase,_

 _"Sorry about the whole ominous basement thing but I have so many ingredients that can make up so many different spells that I can't just keep them in one place" Milah explained and Clara nodded in understanding as she followed Milah into the dark basement but it was as they approached Milah's spell chamber that Clara noticed a door that was being guarded by two royal guards,_

 _"What's in there your highness?" Clara asked curiously and Milah smiled,_

 _"Oh that?... Nothing you need worry about. Just a constant ringing in my ear as well as a traitor that can do this kingdom no more harm" Milah replied and Clara felt slightly uncomfortable,_

 _"Oh... Forgive me. I guess I just thought that a castle and kingdom this beautiful wouldn't have need of prisons or... Traitors for that matter" Clara said and Milah sighed, nodding her head,_

 _"I completely agree with you and I wish this was so but unfortunately we can only make paradise by force" Milah said as they entered the spell chamber and Milah retrieved two books from the shelf and opened one to a restoration spell and the other to a travelling spell,_

 _"We'll have you back to normal and home safely in no time" Milah assured as she began gathering the ingredients and Clara smiled,_

 _"Thank you, your highness. May I see Killian before I leave?" she asked gently and Milah paused in her actions for a small moment before getting back to work,_

 _"Why would you need to see, Killian?" Milah asked with her back to her,_

 _"Well it's been a very big adventure and... Well I've never had a friend like, Killian. He... was there for me during some tough times" Clara said softly with a sad smile,_

 _"Within only three days of knowing each other?" Milah asked with a slight firmness in her voice,_

 _"Yes I was surprised myself but one thing that never stopped during our journey together was his talk of love and devotion for you" Clara said and Milah felt herself relax softly,_

 _"Well... Killian has always been the romantic type" Milah praised him lightly,_

 _"... Killian mentioned how he wishes to travel the world. He told me that he intended to do so in his brother's honor. Where do you think you will both go first?" Clara asked curiously, attempting to make conversation but frowned when Milah stopped her actions entirely,_

 _"Princess Milah?" Clara pressed gently and watched the princess look at her with a firm expression,_

 _"Killian told_ _ **you**_ _about his brother?" she sneered causing Clara to frown in confusion,_

 _"I... Yes... Is something wrong?" she asked watching as a humorless smile appeared on Milah's face,_

 _"I have known Killian for years... Do you know how long it took him to open up to me?... Three Years!" Milah yelled before throwing the partially made potion vial at the wall causing it to smash and Clara jumped, looking at Milah in horror as she glared at her,_

 _"The man I love took three years to open up to me but opens up to a simple peasant girl within a matter of three days!" Milah yelled, advancing on Clara who backed away but Milah made the door magically close so she couldn't escape,_

 _"I... I'm sorry, your highness. I meant no disrespect" Clara begged but soon felt her cheek stinging violently as Milah struck her across the face,_

 _"Once again I have to get rid of the loose threads" Milah growled,_

 _"It's no matter though. Killian won't give some simple girl a passing thought" Milah said firmly and Clara saw her green eyes glow,_

 _"Fierce winds twist and twirl. Let my spell now unfurl. Let winter surround and trap this weed. In eternal winter she shall never be freed" Milah growled and Clara felt a furious wind send her flying backwards and she landed upon freezing snow, hitting her head on the ice as she did so and her world slowly turned black._

* * *

 _ **~ Present Day ~**_

* * *

Clara looked down sadly as the Dark One looked at her with a frown,

"She just became enraged... There was nothing I could have done... I'm just so scared that she's going to hurt, Killian" she murmured and the creature before her stood with a grumble,

"Don't worry. My former wife has always been insanely jealous but she wouldn't hurt her beloved pirate" he said before turning back to her and looked down at her,

"I saved your life, Dearie" he pointed out,

"Yes and I am very grateful for that" she said and took his hand as he helped her up,

"I don't need you to be grateful. I need you to pay me back. How would you like to make an official deal with Rumplestiltskin?" he asked with a smirk and a roll of his tongue and Clara looked at him with cautious curiosity,

"What kind of deal?" she pressed,

"My rivalry with your beloved nutcracker was born from something that Milah did to me. Your Killian was involved. You see, they have something of mine locked up in that castle and I believe it may be within that guarded room you mentioned earlier. The deal I offer you is that I shall forever break my vengeful battle with the pirate and seal it by restoring his hand... But in return you must get back for me what is rightfully mine" Rumple said firmly,

"... Why should I trust you?" Clara asked in just as firm a tone,

"Because Dearie I can't step foot in that castle and my plus your nutcracker's survival depends on me getting back what is locked within that guarded chamber" Rumple growled and Clara was silent for a moment,

"I want insurance" she said firmly,

"I want insurance that I, Killian, nobody will be harmed. I want insurance that you won't double cross me" she told him,

"I give you my word" Rumple assured,

"Your word means nothing to me" she fired back and Rumple giggled,

"Clever girl not to trust a beast so easily... Very well" he said, waving his hand causing a twisted dagger to appear within Clara's hand and she looked at him stunned,

"The dagger of the dark one" he confirmed with a graceful bow,

"I am at your command, mistress" he bid and Clara was slightly unsettled for a moment before nodding as she could feel the bond between the dagger and the creature that stood before her,

"Alright... Send me to the castle grounds and make me arrive somewhere where I shall not be seen" Clara instructed and Rumple smiled,

"So be it, mistress" he bid, waving his wrist causing her to vanish along with the dagger.

* * *

Clara appeared within a shrubbery outside the castle entrance and she looked around carefully at the patrolling guards,

"Ok, sneak into a castle owned by a psycho, get back the dark one's property, save Killian from a controlling relationship. And I've got to do all of this without being spotted or caught" Clara mumbled to herself,

"No pressure" she grumbled sarcastically to herself.

* * *

 **Well didn't things just get interesting? Review if you want chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Not Quite What I Was Expecting**

* * *

Clara managed to sneak into the castle through the kitchens and managed to pass the servants without being noticed as they were busy preparing food for the Princess' breakfast tomorrow morning.

* * *

Clara carefully made her way down towards the guarded chamber and she carefully checked around the corner, pulling back quickly and sighed having seen that the two guards were still on duty,

"Now what?" she mumbled to herself, looking around for a plan but the twisted dagger in her hand glowed,

 _"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"_ Rumplestiltskin's reflection growled from the blade of the dagger,

"There's two of them and only one of me" Clara growled quietly back in defense,

 _"No weapon or strength of man stands a chance against my dagger now take care of them"_ Rumple growled causing Clara to look stunned,

"You... You want me to kill them?" she asked in a murmur,

 _"No I want you to make daisy crowns and dance ballet. Of course, kill them you dimwitted female!"_ Rumple growled sarcastically and Clara's expression became firm before throwing the dagger in the pocket of her dress much to Rumple's quiet protests.

* * *

Clara took a deep breath before coming around the corner and held up her hands in defense when the guards pointed their spears at her with warning expressions,

"I know I shouldn't be down here but... I need to see what's inside that room" she told them and they couldn't help but look confused by her honesty,

"I know that you are dedicated to service under the rule of Princess Milah but... I... There's someone I really care about who might be in danger and I can't let him get hurt" she said sadly and the first guard stepped towards her with a firm expression,

"You have five minuets" he told her causing Clara to look surprised and the guard nodded to his partner who opened the door for her and she smiled thankfully before slipping inside and the guard closed the door behind her so no one would be suspicious should they come downstairs.

* * *

Clara looked around the chamber in confusion. It was completely empty!,

"I... I don't understand... Why would Milah have an empty room under guard?" she murmured to herself but looked around when she heard a faint noise that she couldn't completely make out,

"Unless... It's not empty and something is just making me think it is" she murmured, taking a step further into the room, reaching her hand out only for her hand to come into contact with a solid but invisible wall,

"Magic" she whispered with a soft smile as realization but stepped back quickly when the wall glowed before vanishing and Clara developed an expression of shock upon her face.

* * *

There. In the middle of the chamber sat a cot and within it a crying baby,

"Wh... What..." she murmured before taking the crying infant in her arms and the child immediately stopped crying and snuggled into her arms and Clara gasped as images flashed through her mind.

* * *

 _~ Flashback ~_

* * *

 _Rumplestiltskin looked up at Milah with a pleading expression on his face,_

 _"Milah please" he begged,_

 _"You should have loved me" Milah growled down at him with a glare on her face,_

 _"I tried but my heart... I'm sorry, Milah but my heart belongs to Belle" Rumple told her and Milah rolled her eyes in a uncaring manner,_

 _"Belle, Belle, Belle. I'm sick to death of that little ringing in my ear" she mumbled before going and sitting in her throne before developing a smirk on her face,_

 _"You know what, Rumple... If you love Belle then who am I to stop you being together?... Oh wait, I'm in charge so I can do whatever the hell I want and because your little harlot is pregnant. This makes what I'm about to do all the more sweeter" she growled before waving her hand causing Belle to vanish,_

 _"NO!" Rumple yelled and Milah held a smug smirk upon her face,_

 _"Why are you doing this?! Our marriage was one of convenience. You never loved me anyway!" Rumple yelled desperately,_

 _"Oh not true, Rumple you see... I love anything that belongs to me and I don't like it when it's taken away from me" she growled waving her hand causing a twisted dagger to appear, smirking at the terror in Rumple's eyes,_

 _"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make sure that you never see your beloved Belle or your unborn child, ever again" she growled and Rumple cried out in pain as darkness flew from the dagger, striking him in the heart,_

 _"You'll never be able to enter the barrier of my castle oh and don't worry. Me and my new toy, Killian will take good care of Belle and your baby" she said mockingly and Rumple along with his dagger vanished._

* * *

Clara gasped as the visions vanished and the baby in her arms gave a contented gurgle,

"You're... Your papa thinks that Killian was involved in you and your mother being kept away from him" she murmured in realisation,

"I... I have to get you out of here" she whispered before rushing out of the room and pulled the dagger from her dress pocket,

"A little help, Dark One?" she asked desperately before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **BUT WHERE THE HELL IS BELLE?! REVIEW IN ORDER TO UNLOCK CHAPTER 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Broken Soul**

* * *

Killian returned to the castle and entered his chambers with a frustrated growl as he began gathering a map, a fresh change of clothes and some other provisions as he planned to travel further in search of Clara as his first search regarding the land surround the castle had come up short,

"Killian... Can we talk?" Milah asked gently from the door but he didn't look at her,

"I'm busy at the moment" he grumbled in response,

"I know... I just wanted to know if you needed any help looking for Clara?" Milah asked softly with a sad expression on her face as Killian looked at her firmly,

"Oh so now you're interested in helping me?" he demanded firmly causing Milah to sigh,

"I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be but... I just love you so much, Killian and I was just... I guess I was a little jealous" she admitted and Killian sighed in defeat after a moment before stepping towards her and hugged her close,

"Milah, you have nothing to be jealous about. My heart is and always shall be yours" he told her before pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, not seeing the smug smirk on Milah's face as she hugged him back.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile In Rumple's Cave Lair ~**

* * *

Rumple was stunned when Clara appeared before him with his infant son held within his arms,

"You... Is that..." he struggled and Clara smiled softly as she rocked the baby gently within her arms as he slept peacefully,

"Rumplestiltskin... Meet your son" she told him happily and watched a bright smile as well as happy tears develop on the dark one's face as he took his infant son within his arms,

"Oh... My boy. Papa has been waiting so long to meet you" Rumple told his son softly before looking up hopefully but frowned when he saw no one but Clara standing there,

"His mother..." he tried,

"I'm afraid... Belle wasn't there" Clara said sadly,

"How did you find out her name?" he asked with an accusing tone,

"When I took your son in my arms. I saw... A vision of some kind. I saw Milah make Belle vanish and... How she cursed you so that you could never see her or your son again... The little one was all alone when I found him" Clara explained and Rumple waved his wrist causing a dazzling cot to appear and he placed his son within it gently and Clara began feeling very uncomfortable as a glare developed on the dark one's face,

"She took the woman I love... And she left my son only in a locked room" he growled, storming out of the cave and began throwing fireballs in every direction in anger,

"Please, Rumplestiltskin! Stop!" Clara begged but he didn't listen as he kept throwing fireballs but his eyes soon widened when Clara ran in front of him and hugged him tightly,

"Stop" she whispered quietly and felt him relax before she pulled away gently and looked at him encouragingly,

"Your son needs you right now" she told him gently before removing the dagger from her dress pocket and placed it in his hand but saw the sad expression on his face,

"Where is she?" he asked in a sad tone,

"I don't know but we're going to find her" she asurred,

"Your deal with me is almost complete once I send you to the pirate... You will owe me nothing" Rumple mumbled,

"That may be but I'm still going to help you. No deal required... I lost my son so there is no way I am letting your little boy grow up without his mother. We will find, Belle" Clara told him firmly causing Rumple to look at her stunned,

"After everything I have done to you... Why would you help me if not for something in return?" he asked and saw Clara smile softly,

"I guess it's just the way I am" she said simply and Rumple smiled softly,

"Indeed... Well, if we're going to find my Belle then we're going to need a good navigator... And who better than a pirate?" he asked, lifting his dagger causing it to glow,

"When you have him. Simply speak my name three times and you shall return here" he told her and Clara nodded with an understanding smile before Rumple waved the dagger causing her to vanish.

* * *

Clara appeared within the castle and outside Killian's chamber door and she looked inside carefully to see him packing and she quickly slipped inside, closing the door and locking it behind her,

"Killian?" she called gently making him turn towards her quickly and he looked at her with shocked relief,

"Clara... Where have you been?" he said rushing towards her and hugged her tightly,

"You're freezing" he said, making her sit down before frantically and quite awkwardly pouring her a cup of tea with only one hand and gave it to her,

"I'm fine..." she tried,

"You're not fine. You're cheeks are practically blue" Killian said firmly as she took a thankful sip of the tea as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to warm her up,

"It was Milah. She's evil Killian, you have to come with me now" Clara said desperately, putting the tea cup down and stood, pulling him with her but Killian took a step back,

"What are you talking about? Milah's been doing everything she can to help me find you. She was reluctant at first but once I reassured her that there was nothing between us, she realized that she was being foolish" Killian reasoned but Clara shook her head quickly,

"No Killian. She's misleading you. She never sent me home, she sent me into the eternal snowstorm. Killian, she's the reason why Rumplestiltskin wants to kill you. She made him think that you were involved when she took away the woman he loved and his unborn child. She's been manipulating both of you this whole time" Clara said desperately,

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard" Killian said, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms,

"Killian, you have to believe me. I know the truth. I rescued the dark one's baby from the guarded cell beneath the castle but now he needs are help to find and save the woman he loves" Clara begged and he glared at her,

"SO NOW YOU'RE WORKING WITH MY ENEMY?! YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE MAN WHO TOOK MY HAND?!" Killian yelled at her angrily,

"He's not you're enemy. He's a man who has been hurt and only made mistakes because Milah cursed him. He was only trying to save his family..." Clara tried,

"As if you know anything about family!" Killian yelled, glaring at her causing her to look up at him hurt,

"Killian..." she tried,

"Your own fiance left you because you managed to loose your own son before he was even born" Killian growled and a tear fell down Clara's cheek,

"I... I told you that in confidence... I thought you were my friend..." she said with a sad and trembling tone,

"and I thought you were mine. But now you're working with my enemy! What even possessed you to come hear, throwing all these accusations around about the woman I love?!" he demanded as tears fell down Clara's cheeks,

"I... I thought..." she struggled,

"Oh don't tell me that you actually thought there could be something between us?... Why would I ever even give someone like you a second glance" he growled, glaring down at her as Clara looked at the ground in shameful silence,

"SAY SOMETHING!" Killian demanded angrily,

"... Rumplestiltskin... Rumplstiltskin... Rumplestiltskin" she whispered sadly before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and didn't see Killian develop a smirk on his face before waving his wrist causing his body to become engulfed in smoke, reappearing as Milah and the real Killian appeared on the bed, tied up and gagged,

"Well I don't think she will be bothering us for a while" she said with a smug smile as Killian threw muffled curses at her due to his gag but his glaring eyes were very clear,

"Oh don't worry, Killian. I'm sure that little cup of tea she had will keep her from coming back here for a very long time" she whispered, leaning over him and pressed her ruby red lips to his cheek as he struggled against his bonds.

* * *

 **~ Rumple's Cave Lair ~**

* * *

Rumple looked up from tending to his son but soon developed a look of concern as a very pale looking Clara walked into the cave,

"Clara... Where's the pirate?" he asked and watched her look up at him but her eyes were lifeless,

"He... He doesn't want anything to do with me" she murmured, sliding down the wall weakly before sitting and Rumple knelt down next to her with a very concerned expression,

"Clara... I need you to hold still for a moment" he told her but Clara didn't react as Rumple reluctantly placed his hand above her heart and held a guilty expression,

"Forgive me for this" he whispered before pushing his hand inside her chest but Clara didn't even gasp nor flinch. She didn't even react when he removed her heart but Rumple held a horrified expression for Clara's heart was not glowing red as it should be... It was ice cold and pure white as well as littered with multiple cracks across its surface,

"The curse of a broken soul" he murmured, before looking at Clara with a sad expression as she just sat there, staring into the flames of the campfire,

"Oh Clara I'm so sorry" he whispered before pulling her weakly into a hug,

"I'm so so sorry" he whispered but Clara still didn't react. Her soul was broken... And so was her heart.

* * *

 **CAN CLARA BE SAVED?! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Deep Within The Snow**

* * *

Rumple made sure that his son was comfortable within a bassinet as he made a carriage appear and placed him inside before turning to assist Clara but was surprised to see her standing up and wrapping a cloak he had conjured around her shoulders,

"Clara?..." he called gently and she looked at him with a lifeless expression,

"I made a promise" she mumbled, before moving slowly towards the carriage and Rumple helped her step inside and he offered her an encouraging smile as she sat beside the bassinet and kept a careful hand on it so it wouldn't fall,

"You're still in there" he told her but she could only look at him with a weak, exhausted expression,

"... I made a promise" she mumbled again and Rumple nodded, taking her ice cold hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze of encouragement,

"We're in this together" he told her and watched her slowly turn her head away, looking down at his son, sleeping peacefully within his bassinet and Rumple smiled slightly, knowing he was in safe care with Clara and he released her hand gently before closing the carriage door and climbed up into the drivers' seat where he took the reigns that were harnessed up to two reindeer's he had also conjured up with the carriage and he gave the reigns a light shake,

"Walk on" he instructed and the reindeer's instantly obeyed as it pulled the carriage, dragging the snow beneath its' sleigh legs.

* * *

 **~ Milah's Castle ~**

* * *

Killian growled as he fought against his bonds and looked up when a guard entered the room with his second meal of the day,

"The Princess sends a message: Either you eat this or she's stop feeding the local villages" the guard said hopelessly, putting the tray down before removing Killian's gag,

"You have to let me out of here. My friend... My... Clara. She's in great danger" Killian pleaded desperately and Killian saw concern grow in the guard's eyes,

"Lady Clara... She rescued the infant child of our former prince from the vault... Her life was at stake but... She still told the truth as to why she was there when she could have easily used the dark one's dagger to get us out of her way" the guard murmured before looking down at Killian and stepped towards him,

"Myself and the rest of the royal guard owe our lives to her" he said firmly before untying the ropes with urgency,

"Go. Take the south trail. Be swift. Save Lady Clara and please... Stop Princess Milah" the guard begged and Killian nodded with a firm expression before heading towards the window,

"Wait... You'll need this" the guard said with a smile before tossing Killian a sword within a scabbard which Killian caught with ease with a smug smirk before escaping out of the window.

* * *

 **~ Meanwhile ~**

* * *

Rumple looked through the window at Clara and saw blue veins becoming visible across her skin and he grew concerned,

"Hold on, Clara. Hold on" he murmured as he made the reindeer's go faster.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Lost Or Simply... No Where**

* * *

Rumple stopped the carriage before frantically going and opened the carriage door where he fouls Clara rocking his son gently in her arms whilst humming a haunting lullaby,

"Clara, you need to fight the curse before it gets full control of your heart" Rumple begged as she placed the baby comfortably within his bassinet,

"Heart... No Strength... Not anymore" she murmured sadly as she stood, climbing out of the carriage but fell to her knees weakly but Rumple was quick to assist her,

"No Clara, we need to get you back in the carriage... I still need your help. Please... Just find the strength to try" he pleaded and Clara looked up at him weakly with her lifeless eyes and Rumple sighed,

"Clara... I know your heart is breaking but it's not broken yet. You can still fight this... There was a time when I let Royal life change me... I treated people like they were nothing; like meer pawns that I could control whenever I wanted but then... I met Belle and she reminded me that my crown didn't matter... It is the heart that makes the true king... She saw the man within the beast. She gave me back my heart and now she's given me my son..." Rumple told her,

"...But my son still needs a godmother... someone whom can guide him when I and Belle cannot" Rumple told her sadly, closing his eyes before feeling Clara's hand weakly grasp his own before standing, Helping him to do so as he looked at her with hope,

"I made... a promise" she murmured and Rumple smiled brightly before hugging her,

"At a girl. Now I need you to do something for me" Rumple told her before placing his dagger in her hand,

"I need you to order me to find Belle" he told her but immediately saw the reluctance in her eyes but he gave an encouraging smile,

"for my son" he told her gently and watched her look at the dagger before looking back at him,

"for my godson" she responded, making Rumple smile even brighter as she gave the order and Rumple's dagger rose from her hand and began magically turning like a compass needle before pointing the way to the path that would lead them to Belle.

* * *

 **~ Milah's Castle ~**

* * *

Milah was furious when she discovered that Killian had escaped and she watched him in her magic mirror; riding off in search of Clara on a horse he had stolen from her stables,

"Fine, I don't need your love. Only your obedience" she growled at the image, waving her hand allowing her to see Rumple in the drivers' seat of the carriage, getting closer to the tower in which she had imprisoned Belle; High up in the East mountains and Milan smirked,

"So former Husband gets back wife and son but his curse will never be broken and now my former lover grows closer to finally being reunited with his beloved Clara Just as the icy door or death is about to open for her... Oh and I certainly don't want to miss that" She said sinisterly with a smug smirk upon her ruby red lips,

"CAPTAIN!" She yelled, instantly summoning the guard to her chamber and he bowed,

"Yes your highness?" He inquired and she turned with a bright smile,

"Fetch the carriage. I have some business to settle with my former husband, his true love, son and my former lover as well as his little harlot. So much to do and so little time" she said brightly and the guard nodded,

"at once your highness" he obeyed and Milan followed him as he left.

* * *

 **~ The East Mountain Tower ~**

* * *

Rumple placed his son within Clara's blue veined but protecting arms, giving her an encouraging smile before turning away, flicking his wrist causing the tower's gate to vanish as if it were nothing and he began the long advancement up the winding staircase before entering the room located at the very top.

* * *

He entered nervously and saw a shadow hiding across the room,

"Belle?" He called gently and watched her nervously emerge from her hiding place but she looked at him with relief on her face,

"R... Rumple?" She whispered with a trembling tone as relieved tears fell down her cheeks as they rushed towards each other and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Outside, Clara shivered and she saw more blue veins on her arms become visible and she placed her godson, safely within his bassinet,

"I... i'm sorry... I don't think I can go on much longer Little one... But i'll Always be right here" she said, brushing her trembling blue finger over his heart as he gurgled up at her contently staring with his big blue eyes and Clara shivered as she looked up weakly having heard her name being called across the wind,

"K... Killian..." she whispered but her heart fell when she saw Milah's sleigh racing towards her and the princess had a viscous smirk on her face,

"Afraid not, Dearie" she mocked before throwing a power orb causing Clara to go flying straight into the tower wall, hitting her head as she did so and she fell still as she hit the ground and Milan smirked as she exited her carriage before approaching the carrying baby within his bassinet,

"Thank You so much for looking after my son for me" Milan mocked, going to pick him up when a fireball suddenly made her jump back and she looked up to find Rumple and Belle glaring at her,

"Keep away from my son!" Belle growled and Milan chuckled,

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" she whispered before conjuring another power orb in her hand.

* * *

 **The Final Battle Begins! Review for the final chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I'm A Nutcracker**

* * *

Milah aimed a sinister smirk at her former husband as Belle quickly rushed to the carriage, taking her son in her arms before rushing back to Rumple who held a protective arm in front of them,

"Clara?... Clara are you alright?" he called but she had still yet to move as Rumple kept a warning as well as glaring gaze upon Milah,

"Belle, see to her" Rumple instructed and Belle nodded before rushing to Clara's aid as Rumple waved his wrist causing them both to vanish and a protective barrier surrounded the tower,

"You're fight is with me" Rumple growled causing Milah to chuckle,

"Forever thinking of others these days aren't you Rumple?" she mocked as they began moving in a circle like predators about to fight,

"You've manipulated everyone. You torture the people of this kingdom and have caused nothing but misery to both them and my family" Rumple growled in reply and watched Milah smirk,

"You have no right to sit on the throne" he said firmly and Milah chuckled,

"Oh and I suppose you do? You with your dark magic, monstrous appearance, your mistress and your bastard child at your side" she mocked and Rumple threw a fireball at her which she easily dodged, laughing as she did so,

"Do not speak ill of Belle or my son. I will resurrect this kingdom and I shall turn it into what it always should have been. Free. Free from you, Free from fear, Free from illness, danger and war... I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore" Rumple vowed but Milah only laughed,

"The people will never accept the dark one as their king" she reasoned before summoning a power orb within her hand,

"Especially not if your dead" she finished firmly, going to throw it at him but a snowball suddenly struck her in the face as Killian rode up on his horse, quickly dismounting with sword in hand as he came to stand by Rumple's side,

"Not if I can help it" Killian said firmly and Milah growled, furiously wiping the snow from her face,

"Why I ever welcomed you into my bed I will never know" she growled and Killian gave a shrug of his shoulders with a smirk on his face,

"I was faking. How about you crocodile?" he asked and Rumple smirked,

"Every single damn time" he said and Milah screamed, stamping her foot,

"I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH SUFFER! THIS WHOLE KINGDOM WILL SUFFER!" she yelled but turned when she heard the clanking of armor and she smirked,

"Just in time" she sneered at Killian who held his sword in hand, ready to fight whilst Rumple conjured two fireballs in his hands, also ready,

"Attack!" Milah yelled but the army didn't move causing her to look at them sharply,

"I SAID ATTACK!" she yelled and the captain stepped forward,

"We follow you no more" he said firmly before moving past her and bowed to Rumple,

"Our allegiance is with you and you alone, my prince" he said causing Rumple to smile as he gave a nod of respect as the other soldiers' followed the captain's lead as they came to stand by him, Killian and Rumple; Creating a river of armor in front the tower and Milah growled in frustration,

"Fine. If you want something doing... Do it yourself" she growled before conjuring some magic and through it towards a soldier that quickly held up his shield but soon turned to stone,

"I've been meaning to add some new statues to the garden and courtyard" she said with a sickening smile and looked towards Rumple and Killian,

"Oh but you two will stand next to my throne" she told them as she gathered a huge sphere of magical energy and Rumple looked at the men that stood by his side,

"We stand together" he said firmly and they all nodded in agreement, standing ready,

"ATTACK!" Rumple yelled and they all charged towards Milah whom began throwing magic in every direction, Turning soldiers to stone as she did so causing them to freeze solidly in place and Rumple glared at her as she smirked at him,

"I'm going to enjoy this" she murmured, raising her hand to throw magic at him,

"NOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled causing Milah to be sent flying backwards into the snow and she looked up in shock to find a weak but glaring Clara standing in front of Rumple,

"Clara" Killian murmured in shock and Milah stood with an angry glare on her face,

"Impossible! You should be dead by now or at least suffering in great agony" she growled but soon smirked,

"No matter... I think I'll display you in the village square a warning to those who dare cross me" Milah said going to throw a sphere of magic at her,

"But first I'm going to make you suffer with the most excruciating pain" she growled, throwing the magic at her,

"NO!" Rumple and Killian yelled but Clara still stood there after the magic had hit her and she looked down at her hands in shock and Milah looked horrified,

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled but Clara slowly smiled,

"Well, would you look at that... I don't feel any pain" she mocked before smiling gently at Killian,

"I must be a nutcracker" she teased lightly causing the pirate to smile in relief but Milah screamed in frustration causing Clara to look back to her with a glare,

"Oh when I'm finished with you. You'll wish you had never been born!" Milah yelled as she advanced on her, raising her hand to strike her across the face but Clara quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions suddenly and Milah looked at Clara's grasp in horror for it was glowing but Clara too was stunned,

"How... How are you doing that? You're nothing but a mortal. You have no magic" Milah muttered and even Killian and Rumple watched in shock,

"... And The Sugarplum Princess shall bring peace to the land with not the light of magic but the light in her heart" Rumple murmured and Killian looked at him in realisation,

"The Prophecy SugarCane" he confirmed but Clara still looked at her confused,

"I... I don't understand... What prophecy?" she murmured,

"It's you Clara. It's always been you. The Prophecy Of SugarCane told of the Sugarplum princess who would vanish evil and rewrite every wrong. You saved me. You lead me back to Milah so that I could become human again. You stopped mine and Rumple's feud and you saved Belle and her son... You're the Sugarplum princess" Killian said in realization and Milah glared up at Clara, gritting her teeth,

"Well go ahead your majesty" she sneered,

"Vanish the darkness... KILL ME!" she yelled but watched as Clara showly shook her head and her grasp on Milah's wrist glowed even brighter causing Rumple, Killian and the remaining soldiers to shield their eyes and as the light faded, Clara released Milah's wrist allowing her to fall to her knees,

"Wh... What have you done?" Milah asked, looking at her trembling hands,

"I took your magic away... And I'm giving you the worst punishment imaginable for someone like you... A second chance" Clara told her,

"You'll never be able to step foot here again and I hold hope for you in my heart knowing that you will never be able to hurt anyone ever again" Clara said firmly before waving her wrist and Milah vanished never to be seen again.

* * *

Soft snowflakes began to drift from the sky as Clara looked around at the stone soldiers littered around Killian, Rumple and the other royal guards,

"I never liked statues much" she said gently, looking at the captain who smiled offering a bow to her and Clara held up her hands allowing them to glow and the snowflakes falling around also began to glow as they fell upon the statues and they slowly began released from their stiff prison and became Human once more and they all looked relieved but Rumple soon developed an expression of concern as blue veins became visible on Clara's pale white face and both he and Rumple rushed towards her as she fell forward,

"Her soul has only moments left" Rumple murmured as Killian held Clara in his arms and he looked at Rumple desperately,

"Help Her!" he begged,

"There is no magic of mine that can break this" he told the pirate sadly but they looked down curiously as Clara reached her hand out to the snowy but still empty valley,

"... Gideon" she whispered causing the two men to look confused,

"Clara, who are you seeing?" Killian asked as she slowly sat up and stood with his and Rumple's assistance,

"My son..." she whispered seeing the transparent form of the little boy her son would be now if he were still alive.

* * *

Clara felt a icy tear fall down her cheek as she took weak steps towards the spirit of her son, reluctantly being released from Rumple and Killian's hold as she fell to her knees smiling at her son,

"Oh my boy" she whispered, brushing the back of her hand against his transparent cheek and the little boy giggled,

 _"Hi mama"_ he said throwing his transparent arms around her neck,

"Oh Gideon... I am so sorry. I have missed you so much" Clara whispered, pressing kisses to his transparent head and cheek causing the young spirit to giggle,

 _"It's ok, mama. It wasn't your fault"_ he told her honestly with an innocent tone and Clara smiled brightly,

"We're together now. That's all that matters" she told him and Killian tried to step towards them but Rumple stopped him, shaking his head,

 _"You can't come with me yet, mama"_ Gideon's spirit told her causing her to frown,

"What?... Why not? My place is with you" she reasoned but the child shook his head before pointing at Killian causing Clara to turn,

 _"The man with one hand still needs you mama. He loves you"_ Gideon told her and Clara looked at Killian's face with held a desperate expression practically begging her to go to him but she looked back down at the spirit of her son,

"I... I can't lose you again" she whispered but her son giggled,

 _"You never lost me mama. I've always been with you. Right here"_ he told her pointing at her heart and she felt another tear fall from her eye,

"I love you so much, Gideon... Please forgive me" she whispered and watched her son smile,

 _"I love you too, Mama... There's nothing to forgive"_ he told vanish before vanishing in a flurry of snowflakes that gently blew against her face causing her to close her eyes and she smiled peacefully and Killian stepped towards her hesitantly,

"Clara?" he called and watched her look at him slowly before smiling at him, holding out her hand to him and he quickly took it in his own before helping her to stand,

"I'm so sorry. I swear it wasn't me who said any of that awful stuff to you. Milah was using my form to trick you and I was..." he tried,

"I love you" Clara interrupted and Killian looked at her stunned,

"Well... That's the best Christmas present I could ever ask for" he murmured with a smile causing Clara to give a soft giggle,

"I still need to break this curse of the broken soul. Can you help me?" she teased lightly,

"I don't know. Can you give me my hand back?" he teased back and she smiled softly,

"You don't need it" she whispered before leaning up, wrapping her arms around his neck as they shared a kiss and a flash of warm energy errupted from it causing Winter to vanish from the Kingdom; Bringing it back to life as the guards watched in shock and Rumple did the same as Belle came to stand by his side with their son in their arms,

"Belle" he whispered happily and she smiled brightly,

"Rumple" she greeted in return and they both shared their own kiss.

* * *

Clara and Killian slowly pulled away from each other and Killian rested his forehead against Clara's,

"I love you too" he whispered causing Clara to giggle and smile brightly before looking towards Rumple and Belle whom were still sharing a kiss and she smiled brightly, watching the golden scales vanish from Rumple's face as his curse was broken and the soldiers began cheering in victory.

* * *

 **~ The Castle ~**

* * *

Belle rocked her son in her arms as Rumple stood from his throne which sat beside her own,

"Upon this day. You all have given me a second chance to be the king you deserve" Rumple told the kingdom residents that sat in the grand audience chamber before turning to Belle who handed their son to him as he allowed the subjects to see the sleeping infant,

"In honor of our kingdom's new found freedom. I choose today to name my son in front of you all... Myself and my new wife have decided to name him in honor of our Sugarplum Princess" he announced, holding his hand out to Clara who smiled at Killian who was standing by her side but softly released her hand as she moved to Rumple's side, placing her hand within his own and Belle also came to stand by her husbands side,

"My wife and I are proud to introduce you to our son... Prince Gideon" he announced causing the residence to begin clapping, standing from their seats as they did so and Clara smiled brightly as she lent down and pressed a kiss to her godson's sleeping forehead,

"It's very nice to meet you, Gideon" she whispered softly and he gurgled contently in the arms of his father.

* * *

It was sometime later whilst everyone was celebrating that Killian stood on a ballroom balcony looking out at the ocean and Clara came to stand by his side,

"You ok?" she asked gently and he smiled at her,

"Of Course... So what will you do now?" he asked curiously,

"Rumple and Belle want me to stay here and be the Sugarplum princess but I'm going to return to Misthaven" she told him and Killian tried to hide his sad expression but Clara took his hand in her own,

"To tell my aunt that I've found the man I love. Let her know that I'm safe and... I'm going to travel the realms" she finished and Killian looked at her stunned and Clara giggled lightly, pointing towards the royal harbor and Killian looked to find a stunning ship sitting within the docks,

"That... That's the ship me and my brother once sailed on within the royal navy" he murmured and Clara smiled at him,

"And now by consent of King Rumple... It's yours. Captain Killian" she said with a soft curtsy and Killian smiled brightly before lifting her chin with his finger,

"I love you" he whispered causing Clara to smile brightly,

"I love you too... My Nutcracker" she whispered before they both shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed 'The Nutcracker Pirate' Please let me know what you thought of the overall story in the reviews :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
